amour toujours ?
by Hermione 1888
Summary: Ginny plus avec Harry ? Pourquoi ? avec qui va t-elle oublier? Hermione sortira avec qui ? titre , résumé bidon parce que ma fic n'est pas finie c'est ma première fic publiée soyez sympas et pr plus d'infos regardez le prologue ...
1. Abandon ou Trahison Prologue

.

Prologue :

Tout ceci se situe après le sixième tome. Dumbeldore est mort. Narcissa Malefoy, recluse au Manoir Malefoy. Lucius à Azkaban. Rogue, professeur de DFCM, est toujours directeur des Serpentards et ne s'est pas enfui de Poudlard.

Le Manoir des Malefoy est sous surveillance du Ministère de la Magie comme Drago.

Le lord vit encore, mais ici nous ne parlerons pas du combat entre Harry Potter et Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'une toile de fond.

Chapitre 1 : Abandon ou Trahison :

Harry Potter avait presque passé tout son été chez les Dursleys. Deux jours avant la rentrée, il se rendit au Terrier grâce à Ron et Mr Weasley qui étaient venus le chercher sous bonne escorte ministérielle. Il salua Mme Weasley et Hermione qui était là depuis une semaine déjà. Fred, Georges, Bill et Charlie venant de Londres, il les salua de même. Mme Weasley les invita à s'installer dans le jardin pour manger. Harry grimpa les escaliers de cette immense demeure pour se rendre devant la chambre de Ginny, il toqua à la porte. Ginny ouvrit et sauta aussitôt dans ses bras, la porte se refermant derrière eux.

«

Oh Harry, s'exclama Ginny. - il faut que je te parle, ça ne peut plus durer, chaque jour que je reste à tes côtés, tu risques de mourir. Il faut que je m'en aille, dans deux ou trois ans, dès la fin de la guerre, on pourra se retrouver.

Harry, s'exclama Ginny en pleurant, mais pourquoi ? Je, je ...

Je ne veux pas te voir mourir par ma faute, chaque minute qui passe et tu risques de te faire tuer par Voldemort pour m'atteindre et me diminuer et je m'en voudrais, je pars »

Il l'embrassa, Ginny se rattachant a lui par désespoir, il se détacha d'elle en proie aux remords puis transplana. Ginny s'écroula dans son lit, en larmes. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Ron.

« - Qu'est - ce qu'il y a ? Vient manger ! Où est Harry ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Va- t'en ! , s'exclama Ginny en le foudroyant du regard. »

Ron redescendit troublé. Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, alors qu'il rejoignait la table dehors. Ron ne répondit pas foudroyé par l'état de sa sœur. Hermione se dirigea alors à l'étage , à l'intérieur , dans la chambre de Ginny , la voyant ainsi elle l'aida à se coucher puis redescendit. Elle demanda à Mme Weasley si ce soir Ginny pouvait dormir toute seule vu son état. Apprenant la fuite d'Harry, sa mère acquiesça. Après ce repas lugubre Georges et Ron dormirent dans la même chambre, tandis que Fred et Hermione dormaient ensemble et Bill avec Charlie et Mr et Mme Weasley ensemble

Hermione se changea tandis que Fred lui tournait le dos. Fred s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa. Trente secondes plus tard, Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Fred et s'exclama qu'elle l'aimait, Fred sourit et ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Fred se réveillèrent, s'habillèrent. Hermione opta pour une mini- jupe noire et un chemisier en flanelle blanche. Fred lui opta pour un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise blanche à manches trois quarts. Ils descendirent tout deux déjeuner


	2. Adieux et Relooking

Mme Weasley au bout en face de Mr Weasley, Hermione et Fred en face l'un de l'autre, vers Mme Weasley, Georges et Ron à coté de Fred, Bill et Charlie à coté d'Hermione. Ginny arriva et se mit entre Mme Weasley et Hermione. Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione exprima le fait qu'elle irait au chemin de traverse avec Ginny. Fred et Georges accompagnerait Ron. Bill et Charlie rentreraient chacun de leurs cotés. Mr Weasley se rendrait au Ministère de la Magie.

Hermione tendit un papier à Fred, ils se retrouveraient tous les cinqs aux "Trois Balais" dans une heure après leurs différents achats respectifs. Tous transplanèrent simultanément.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans une rue marchande suivit Hermione et elles entrèrent dans un salon de Relooking. Une heure plus tard, Ginny ressortait les cheveux lisses, pris dans un chignon bas, portant un chemisier blanc , une jupe verte argent , un peu de gloss rose argenté sur les lèvres , du fard à paupières mauve et violet , du mascara . Elle était magnifique, changée. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle était avant mais une jeune fille presque femme.

Toutes les deux se rendirent au " Trois Balais où les attendaient leurs trois amis.

« - ouah s'exclamèrent Fred, Georges et Ron, comme tu as changée, Ginny !!! »

Ginny ne répondit pas et sourit. Fred s'était assis en face d'Hermione et ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« - Hermione t'as tapée dans l'œil ? dit Georges en plaisantant. »

Fred rougit et ne répondit pas. Une heure plus tard, ils se rendirent tous en compagnie de Mme Weasley qui les avait rejoints, à la gare de King Cross. Ils franchirent tous les uns après les autres la barrière les séparant du quai 9 3/4.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny saluèrent Mme Weasley, Ginny et Ron montèrent dans le train. Hermione s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Fred la retint :

« - attends Hermione !! »

Il l'a tira un peu plus loin et dit:

« - Je t'écrirais tout les jours, je viendrais te voir à ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Je serais à la filiale de notre boutique à Georges et à moi pour pouvoir te voir plus souvent ! Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en pris !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fera super plaisir de te voir, tu vas me manquer ! Non je ne t'oublierais pas !! Je t'aime !!! »

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un baiser. Elle monta dans le train les larmes aux yeux, comment pourrait est elle ne serait-ce qu'un instant ne pas penser à lui !

Elle rejoignit le wagon où s'étaient installés Ginny et Ron, elle salua Luna et Neville et se tourna vers Ginny:

« - Viens avec moi ! J'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur McGonnagall pendant que tu dormais hier soir. Je sais qu'Harry est préfet de Gryffondor. Je te propose d'échanger nos postes : tu deviens préfète - en - chef et je suis préfète de Gryffondor .Comme cela tu évites Harry, ça te va ?

- oui, ok, j'y vais alors, tu m'accompagnes ?

- oui si tu veux ! »

Elles allèrent jusque devant le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs et entrèrent.

« - Malefoy ????

- oui, Granger ? »

Drago Malefoy était nonchalamment couché sur la banquette en face de l'entrée , les bras croisés derrière la tête posée sur un coussin , portant une chemise blanche trois - quarts entrouverte laissant voir un torse fin et musclé , et un pantalon noir avec des reflets émeraudes

« - Qu'est que tu fais ici Malefoy ? demanda Hermione

- Je suis préfet –en- chef Granger !

- Ton père à payer combien pour que tu ais ce poste ?

- Mon père est à Askaban, Granger et je suis sous protection du Ministère de , la Magie ainsi que le Manoir et ma mère, j'ai changé Granger !!!!

- mhh …… je vois, je vais vous laissez alors ……

- Tu n'es pas préfète, Granger ?

- Non, plus maintenant, c'est Ginny !!! »

"-tu as beaucoup changée Weasley et tu portes les couleurs de Serpentard, le vert et l'argent. On est presque habillés de la même manière, comme je l'ai dit à Granger, j'ai beaucoup changé et je ne crois pas aux divagations de mon père et à l'importance du sang !

- Tu veux dire que tu n'obéissais qu'à ton père en nous insultant et nous rabaissant ?

- Oui, j'étais sous son influence !

- Mais il n'était pas à Poudlard !?

- Crabe et Goyle lui servaient d'espion et grâce à Parkinson qui disaient tout de mes faits et gestes à ses parents, il était au courant de tout .

- Il s'entend bien avec eux alors ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je suis sous la protection du ministère maintenant, et il est à Askaban !

- mhh , je vois !

- Tu n'es plus avec Potter ?

- Non, Harry m'a laissé tomber, dit Ginny avec colère .

- Potter est vraiment idiot, mais pourquoi ?

- Toujours aussi roublard et hautain, Malefoy !

- Weasley, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il a bien fait, tu es une fille géniale, je donnerais deux- cents gallions pour être à la place du balafré , euh j'ai ..... rien dit !

- Je rêve ou le Grand Malefoy, l'homme au sang pur vient de faire un compliment à la pauvre traitre - à - son- sang que je suis ?

- Je t'ai dit que le sang n'avait aucune importance pour moi et oui je viens de te faire un compliment, dit -il en marmonnant.

- Répète, Malefoy, je n'ai rien entendu !

- Tu as gagné, Weasley , oui tu me plait vraiment et je trouve que Potter est un crétin fini ! "

Ginny baissa la tête et dit dans un murmure :

" je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, il dit que c'est pour me protéger mais il ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Hermione m'as proposée son poste, c'est Harry le second Préfet de Gryffondor "

Drago se leva et la serra contre son torse et murmura :

" Je sais que tu n'arrives pas encore à l'oublier .........

Mais je le chasserais de ton cœur..........

Alors .... Soit à moi ! "

Il l'a fixa dans les yeux, effleura ses lèvres.........

// Oui, c'est peut être la meilleure chose à faire ....... pour l'oubliez ........ Enfin.......... //

Ginny se recula apeurée :

- Qui y'a t-il Weasley ?

- Je n'arrive pas encore à embrasser un autre, mais, dit-elle plus confiante , je veux faire un marché avec toi.

- Oui, lequel ? dit Drago surpris

- Je veux bien qu'on sortent ensembles, mais officiellement et je veux faire le plus de mal que je peux à Harry !

- Je te le promets, Weasley !!!

- Ginny ......Tu n'as pas peur de Ron, mon frère ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la belette ni du balafré d'ailleurs .....

- Drago !!! (elle le dispute) , moi qui croyait que tu avais changé ?!

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis dit :

- désolé, les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces, mais je ferais attention, je te le promets !"

Il se détachea d'elle et ils revétirent leurs robes de sorciers.

" - Arrivée en gare de Pré-Au-Lard ,Terminus ! " beugla une voix provenant d'un haut parleur magique.

Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigérent à l'extérieur , Ginny adressa un salut à Hagrid , et suivant Drago , elle monta dans une calèche réservée au Préfets-en-Chef , dont la porte se referma aussitôt et qui partit à vive allure. Les deux jeunes gens eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'ils furent bousculés l'un contre l'autre. Ginny se mit rire et dit:

" - on dirait que les zombrals sont d'accords pour qu'on sortent ensembles !

- Les zombrals ?

- Oui les " chevaux " qui tirent notre calèche ! dit Ginny en se relevant et en s'asseyant en face de Drago .

- Mais , il n'y a rien devant la calèche ?!

- Si , mais seul les gens qui ont déja vu la mort en face , soit en y échappant , soit en voyant un proche mour ir , peuvent apercevoir les zombrals !

- Oh ! dit Drago choqué.

- Tu n'en as pas encore vu ? Mais ton père a dû tuer pas mal de gens , non ?

- pas devant moi !

- Et tu as vu mourir Dumbeldore devant tes yeux .... mais ce n'était pas un proche ! dit Ginny presque aussi rapidement !

- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai failli faire (*) , de ce que j'ai fait !

- Je sais , mais tu n'as tué aucun homme , ni moldu , ni sorcier , tu étais sous la surveillance de ton pére ! Et tu n'as pas la....... , tu n'as pas la Marque(**) ?

- Non , heureusement mais j'ai failli l'avoir l'année dernière !

- Mais quand tu es allé faire réparer la seconde armoire à disparaitre , Harry m'as dit que tu avais montré quelquechose sur ton bras droit à Barjow et que celui - ci a eu trés peur , c'était quoi ?

- Comment Potter sait-il ça ?

- Ils t'ont suivi sous leurs cape d'invisibilité , le trio , et ils ont vu tout dans la vitrine du magazin mais comme tu étais caché en partie par l'armoire chez Barjow et Beurk , Harry n'as pas pu voir ce que tu montrais , et grâce aux oreilles à rallonges , ils ont tout entendu ! Alors ?

- J'ai montré une sorte de papier magique que mon pére m'as donné où était dessinée la Marque des Ténèbres , et je l'ai posé sur mon épaule droite .

- Mais alors tu.........?

- Non, ma mére était retenue en otage , et il a menaçé de la tuer si je ne faisais pas comme il voulait, mais je n'ai pas eu le symbole de Tu-Sais-Qui , mon pére a dit que si j'avais la Marque , Rogue ou Dumbeldore la sentirait , Tu-Sais-Qui était furieux mais il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par Dumbeldore ; son pire ennemi , il voulait le supprimer sans le prévenir ! (***)

- Alors tu n'es pas un mangemort ?

- Non , je suis un idiot , un roublard (****) , un richard , une fouine , mais je ne suis pas un de ses .......... (*****)de mangemorts !!!

- Je te crois , j'ai compris que tu était un mec bien et si tu m'aimes : j'essayerais d'oublier ....... de t'aimer ........de l'oublier .....enfin !!!!!

*= il a failli tuer Dumbeldore (voir harry potter 6)

**= la Marque des ténébres , le signe de voldemort

***= dans le 6éme tome , drago doit tuer Dumbeldore , car voldemort à menacé de tuer sa mére Narcissa et de la torturer , Dumbeldore est le pire ennemi de voldemort mais celui-ci en a peur !

****= "roublard" , référence à la chanson du choixpeau magique dans le couplet sur les serpentards , le choixpeau dit qu'ils sont roublards = malins

*****= là , vous pouvez imaginer l'insulte que vous voulez pour insulter les mangemorts , mais je n'en mets pas parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé , à vous de voir !!!

Voilà , c'est la fin de ce chapitre , xd , le 3ème ne devrait pas tarder à arriver , patience !!! (non , non ça ne mettras pas autant de temps que le chapitre deux )

Mais vous savez quoi faire pour que ça arrive plus vite : REWIEWS , Please !!!!


	3. Retrouvailles et Séparation

Les calèches arrivèrent à Poudlard. Drago et Ginny descendirent l'un après l'autre de la calèche réservée aux préfets-en-chef. Puis ils se dirigèrent sous le porche et entrèrent dans le hall. Drago murmura : " donne - moi ta main et laisse - moi faire**, ** je te promets notre relation sera officielle . "Ginny inclina sa tête et sourit, puis main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle jusque devant la table de Gryffondor. Drago se pencha sur Ginny mit ses bras autour de sa taille et effleura ses lèvres , ils échangèrent un baiser . Un silence olympien s'instaura dans la pièce , tout sembla figé par un sort de stupéfixion. Drago se détacha de Ginny , et se mit à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main fermement et en lançant un regard noir en direction de toute l'assemblée des élèves et des professeurs devant lui . Soudain les gens se "réveillèrent" , comme s'ils avaient été emprisonnés pendant de longues heures , et recommencèrent à bouger . Ils se mirent alors à lancer des regards de dégout et de haine face au couple au centre de la pièce. Drago murmura à Ginny qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent , celle-ci acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête , ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Drago allait toucher la poignée , au moment où Ron se leva et vint se placer précipitamment entre la porte et les deux amoureux . Il avait le visage rouge de colère et il s'exclama : " Comment -as-tu pu sale chienne !

Il cracha , je te renie , ne reviens plus à la maison, et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, quant à toi , il ne te reste plus longtemps à vivre , je te l'assure ! Hermione se précipita vers le couple et serra Ginny dans ses bras et murmura : ne t'inquiètes pas , je suis avec toi !" puis elle se retourna vers Ron et le réprimanda d'un regard lourd de reproches. Il s'exclama rouge de colère : "Alors, tu es avec eux, tu apprécies Malefoy , après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? - Il nous a dit qu'il avait changé ! - Et ça te suffit ? cette sale fouine n'est qu'un sale menteur, à ses yeux ma chère soeur n'est qu'une sale traitre à son sang et toi une sale sang de bourbe ! - Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Ginny s'approcha et lui mit une claque magistrale en s'exclamant : C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Elle était devenue aussi rouge de colère et de rage que son frère . Elle prit la main de Drago , ouvrit la porte et dit : "viens , on s'en va , mon frère est un abruti !" . Harry les avait suivis et murmura : "Comment-as-tu pu me faire ça ? Après toutes nos promesses échangées ?

- J'ai compris, peut être trop tard , que tu ne m'apporterais pas l'amour et la joie dont j'ai besoin ! regardes - toi Harry , depuis que tu sais que ta vie est en sursis et que Sirius est mort tu as une tête d'enterrement ! - Et ce fumier va te l'apporter, tu crois ? Ce sale mangemort ! - Elle se rapprocha de lui menaçante criant presque : Ne l'insulte pas ! Et oui parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime plus que sa propre vie ! Et ce n'est pas un mangemort ! " Elle prit la main de Drago et ils s'en allèrent loin de tout reproches dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Pendant ce temps Ron avait lancé un regard de colère en direction d'Hermione et était parti se rasseoir. Harry était rentré et était retourné à sa place après le départ des deux préfets (Ginny et Drago =) ) ; les deux garçons avaient le regard dans le vague et soupiraient de dépit , Ron éclatait son point sur la table toute les deux secondes, ce qui faisait sursauter le pauvre Neville * qui n'avait rien demandé.

* * *

Hermione s'était dirigée vers la tour d'Astronomie et s'assit au sommet de la tour face aux étoiles et se mit à réfléchir :

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Fred Weasley au terrier lors de sa première année à Poudlard, Hermione n'avait cessé de penser à lui et de l'aimer inconsciemment sans oser se l'avouer à elle - même. Elle avait cru l'année dernière que c'était Ron qui envahissait ses pensées, mais elle s'était trompée, c'était à Fred qu'elle pensait toutes les nuits dans ses songes, Elle l'avait compris alors qu'ils avaient dû dormir les deux dans la même chambre au Terrier quelques temps avant la rentrée. Et c'est là qu'ils s'étaient révélés leur amour l'un à l'autre. D'ailleurs elle préférait Fred à Ron, il n'était pas colérique, il était mignon, il avait beaucoup d'humour, et elle était folle de lui, de ses yeux, de son odeur, de tous ses gestes en douceur.

Elle se mit à sourire en se remémorant tout ça et leur baiser, il y a peu, chez les Weasley. Elle leva les yeux vers la voie lactée qui brillait de mille feux et aperçut un balai qui arrivait au loin et qui s'approchait de plus en plus puis elle vit quand il se présenta à sa hauteur que c'était Fred , elle sourit et son cœur sauta un battement puis augmenta la cadence . Fred atterrît et descendit de son balai tout sourire. Il s'approcha d' Hermione et elle se précipita dans ses bras et s'exclama : " Fred, tu es là, mais que fais- tu ici ?

- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te voir , alors je suis venu , Tu m'as manqué !

* * *

* je voulais savoir , c'est "Nevil '' ou "Neville " ? ? Ce serait sympa de me dire

Je m'excuse j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier la suite , I'm sorry , mais avec les vacances je vais essayer de poster un chap de +, mais je ne promets rien

pour celle qui voulait savoir depuis quand et pourquoi Fred et Hermione sortait ensemble et bien voilà, j'espère avoir été assez explicite , demandez moi pour plus de précision , je développerai plus dans les chaps suivants ...

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : REVIEWS !


	4. Rendez vous et Réfléxions fin ?

Hermione le regarda.

Il s'apprêtait à la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle ne ne se doutait pas de sa venuele soir même à Poudlard.

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que Fred l'entoure de ses bras puissants.

« À quoi penses-tu mon amour ? dit Fred, surpris de la voir songeuse !

- à nous . . . et à Drago et Ginny !

- Malefoy et Ginny ? Qu'est - ce que tu veux dire ? Il l'a frappé ? ; s'exclama - t-il avec un regard

meurtrier.

- Oh non il en serait incapable !

- incapable ?

- oui maintenant, il ressent les mêmes sentiments que ceux que tu ressens pour moi

- Mais moi je ne te hais pas ! Au contraire ... rajouta - t-il avec un regard amoureux

- lui non plus il ne la hait pas ...

- alors il ...

- l'aime, Oui depuis qu'ils ont passé le voyage dans le wagon des préfets ensemble

- tu n'es pas préfète ?

- Non, je me suis entendue avec McGonnagall, sinon elle aurait dû supporter Harry préfet de Gryffondor !

- Elle pourra éviter Harry ?

- Ginny a tout raconté à Drago sur ce qui s'était passé au Terrier, Drago lui en veut à mort, ça ne va pas arranger l'entente entre Serpentards et Gryffondors ça !

/ Voilà c'est le quatrième chapitre, mais étant donné que le délai s'est allongé entre le chapitre trois et quatre (dû au syndrome de la page blanche, à la flemme et aux cours), je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée pour la suite alors peut -être qu'il yaura une suite ou peut -être pas . . .

On verra. . .

En tout cas merci au peu de gens qui ont lu cette fic et voilà c'est ma première fic publiée donc . . .

Et REWIEWS PLEASE ! /


End file.
